Destined To Be
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of soulmate AUs, all featuring Harry/Ginny. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry's Romance Awareness Challenge. (17) Eyes (18) Telepathic (19) Creature (20) Past Lives (21) Count Up (22) Dreams (23) Power (24) Writing on the Arm (25) Half-Complete (26) Vulnerability (27) Hot and Cold (28) Website (29) Running Scared (30) Mixing it Up (31) Injury
1. Soulmate Spell

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Write about someone casting a spell (or getting a spell cast) to find their soulmate. / (Event) Yule Ball (bonus 5 points)_ _'_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 543. (theme) First kiss_

xXx

 **Soulmate Spell**

Harry stared at Cho as she danced with Cedric. He glared at the couple. She was supposed to be with him. It wasn't fair.

Parvati had already left him to dance with one of the boys from Beauxbatons, but he didn't blame her. He knew he was being a lousy date, but he couldn't help it.

Someone sat down next to him, and he blinked at the sight of Ginny. "What's up?":

"Do you really want to know if you're supposed to be with Cho?"

"I know I'm supposed to be with Cho."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Well, there's a surefire way to find out. It's called the soulmate spell. When you do it, a line will form out of your wand and connect to your soulmate's wand."

Harry swallowed. "Is it hard to do?"

"Even first years can do it," Ginny said.

"Why doesn't everyone do it then?"

The professors, and most of the parents, believe one should fall in love the natural way instead of trying to form emotions based on what a spell says. That's why it's not taught in class. All Pure-bloods know about it, and my mum actually taught all of us the incantation and wand movement. She thought we had a right to decide if we wanted to know or not. Bill, Charlie, and Percy haven't done it, but Fred and George have. Ron hasn't decided yet if he wants to do it."

"And you?"

Ginny blushed. "I want to, and I know who I hope is my soulmate, but I haven't had the courage to actually do it yet. I can still show you it, though. And if Cho is your soulmate, your wand will connect to hers."

Harry nodded. "Let's do it."

Ginny took his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall where couples happily danced. When they were alone, she faced him. "The incantation is Ani-ma-mate. You point your wand downwards and then twist it in a circle counter-clockwise. Then you point the wand at yourself, and then you point it outwards, away from you."

Harry took a step back. He took a deep breath and said, "Ani-ma-mate!" He followed Ginny's directions on wand movement, and he watched as a bright red line formed out of his wand.

He expected it to disappear into the Great Hall, but instead, the line ran right into Ginny's wand, connecting them.

He blinked. "Um..."

Ginny laughed nervously. "That's what I hoped would happen if I ever did the spell, but I still find it unbelievable that my wish came true."

"We're soulmates?" he asked.

"I guess so."

The two of them never went back to the Yule Ball. Instead, they found a non-moving staircase, sat down, and talked. They really got to know each other. Not just as a girl and her brother's best friend, or a boy and his best friend's little sister, but as soulmates who might end up dating some day.

And when the night drew to a close, they walked side-by-side back to the Gryffindor common room. And in front of the smiling Fat Lady, they kissed chastely on the lips. It was quick, but it made their cheeks burn.

They entered and quickly said good night to each other, unable to believe the weird turn the evening took.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 549)


	2. Printed on the Wrist

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Geocaching Day  
 _Prompt - Write a fic set outside._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 248. (location) A Park_

xXx

 **Printed on the Wrist**

Ginny stared at her wrist as she walked through the city park. Her eyes traced the familiar letters, letters that had been printed on her skin since she was five years old.

 _Harry P_

Harry was such a common name, and she was sure there were a lot of men named Harry that also had a last name that began with a 'P.'

At least her name wasn't as common.

She kept hoping she'd meet her Harry, but the older she got, the more her hope dwindled.

Her parents met in school. Three of her brothers also met their soulmates in school. Two other brothers met their soulmates through work. Only Charlie hadn't met his soulmate yet, only having his job to keep him happy.

Charlie might have been okay with that kind of life, but Ginny wanted more. She wanted love and passion, and could only have that with her soulmate.

She should have been paying attention to where she was going instead of staring at her wrist, though.

She hit a body and fell backwards on her butt. "I'm so sorry," she apologized with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

Ginny opened her eyes and saw the most breathtaking emerald eyes she had ever seen. "Hi."

The man smiled. "Hi. Has anyone ever told you that you have nice hair?"

She blushed. "Everyone in my family is a redhead. I sometimes wish I didn't have it, just so I could be different."

"I'm Harry."

Ginny blinked. "Harry what?" she asked, heart pounding a fast tempo.

Harry tilted his head. "Harry Potter. And you are?"

She swallowed past a lump that seemed caught in her throat. "Ginny Weasley," she answered, hope swelling within her.

"By any chance, is Ginny short for Ginevra?"

She nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet my soulmate."

Ginny beamed a smile so wide, she thought her face might split open from it. Dreams really did come true!

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 332)


	3. First Words

**Written For:**

 **Soulmate!AU Category:  
** _Prompt - The first words your soulmate says to you on your skin as a tattoo._ **  
**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you. / Prompt - (Setting) A Hairdressers_

xXx

 **First Words**

Harry looked at the doors of the barber. He hadn't gotten a haircut in _years_ , but his best friend threatened to cut his hair in his sleep if he didn't get it professionally done.

"It's a rat's nest, Harry," Hermione had said to him.

He didn't care, but when he made the mistake of actually _saying_ that to her, her reply was, "What will your soulmate think when you actually meet her?"

Harry looked away at that. At twenty-five, he had given up hope when it came to actually finding the person that was perfect for him, the one that was supposed to complete him. He knew he wasn't _old_ , but with all of his friends meeting their other halves and getting married, it was hard to stay positive when he was still alone.

He knew he could settle for someone else, another person who hadn't met her soulmate yet, but he didn't want to settle for second best. And what would happen if he did settle, and then that person met her soulmate? He would once again be left alone.

He thought he was better off being single, even if it was mighty lonely. At least, he still had Hermione. She had met her soulmate, but she hadn't liked him and was still refusing his advances.

"I just don't understand _how_ he's my soulmate. Ron Weasley is lazy, sloppy, and kind of mean. Why would the universe thing we are meant to be?"

Harry had met the redhead as well and found him lacking in all the departments that would make him a good match for Hermione. In his mind, she deserved much better, but there had to be reason they were soulmates. He wouldn't push her to give in to him, though. It might have been selfish, but it was nice to still have one unattached friend.

And it wasn't as if Hermione was ready to run into his arms anyways.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and finally opened the door. He walked into a place that smelled strongly of hair spray and other hair care products.

A redhead was on the phone, but she smiled at him and pointed to an empty chair, next to someone else that was in the middle of a haircut.

Harry nodded and sat down, patiently waiting.

It was a couple of minutes before she finished up her call and made her way to him. Their eyes met through the mirror. "Sorry about that, but my brother decided to bother me at work."

Harry's eyes widened. Still facing the mirror, he asked, "What did you say?"

The girl's eyes widened before a smile broke across her face. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Harry fought the urge to gasp. "I'm Harry Potter, and I guess the brother you just mentioned is Ron Weasley?"

Ginny pushed the chair so they faced each other. "You know him?"

"His soulmate is my best friend, and she isn't too impressed by him."

"I can understand that. I hope I don't disappoint you in the same way."

"Somehow, I can't imagine that happening."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 516)


	4. Pain

**Written For:**

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Secret Love  
 _Prompt - Write about a secret room._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You can take away some of your soulmate's pain for yourself. / Prompt - (object) knitted blanket_

xXx

 **Pain**

Ginny laid in the Room of Requirements. Her torso was all cut up, and she did her best to not cry. It hurt to even breathe, but she still took slow, steadying breaths.

She held a knitted blanket close to her chest and waited for the pain to subside even a little bit.

Umbridge was getting worse. She was getting braver and was crossing the line more and more. Before, Umbridge only focused on Harry, but now she was starting to turn her attention on anyone who stood at Harry's side and refused to denounce him.

Ginny had never been unlucky enough to feel the Cruciatus curse until just a couple of hours ago. And she had been too afraid to go to Pomfrey or McGonagall. If they knew too much, Umbridge would invent an excuse to fire them, and then there would be even less protection for the students.

The door to the room opened, and Ginny stiffened, afraid of who might see her in such a weak state. She didn't relax when she saw it was Harry. She knew she could trust him, but Harry saw her as a brave Gryffindor, a fighter. She didn't want him to think of her as fragile.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed to her. "Did Umbridge do this to you?"

She forced a nod and winced. Even the tiniest movement caused little needles of pain to shoot all through her body.

"The Cruciatus curse, right?"

Ginny knew he had felt it the previous year at the graveyard so didn't deny it. If anyone understood this kind of pain, it was her boyfriend.

Harry knelt down and placed his hand on top of the blanket. He didn't touch her skin yet.

"Don't," she rasped.

"I can handle it," he promised.

"You shouldn't have to handle it," she protested.

Harry arched an eyebrow. He didn't answer, but she remembered she didn't let him deny her the right to take away a bit of his pain the previous year, and she knew she had no right to deny him the same thing.

Harry placed a hand on top of her bare hand and some of the sharp pain immediately left her and went into Harry, causing him to shake and groan.

Both of them breathed heavily as the pain settled, but like the previous year, with only half the pain of the curse with them, it was much more bearable.

"One of these days, I'll get you to listen to me," Ginny threatened.

"Not any time soon," he replied.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 422)


	5. Colors

**Written For:**

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Emma Cries  
 _Prompt - Write a pre-Hogwarts story._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - People can't see colour until they meet their soulmate. (Basically people can only see things in black and white and grey and when they meet their soulmate, colour appears). / Prompt - (Setting) Hogsmeade_

 **Soulmate AU Category Competition  
** _Prompt -_ _The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate._

xXx

 **Colors**

Nine-year old Harry Potter walked through Hogsmeade with his mum. She was meeting an acquaintance named Mrs. Weasley. They weren't really friends because of an age gap, but she admired a woman that could have seven kids and a husband with a low-paying job, and yet, still remained optimistic about her life.

He was going with his mum because two of Mrs. Weasleys' kids were around Harry's age. Ron was his age and Ginny only a year younger.

Harry stared at Honeydukes as they passed a dreary grey sign. Maybe his mum would let him stop there for a treat. He hoped so. He loved getting chocolate frogs.

"Lily!" a voice called.

His mum waved happily and hurried over to a plump woman with white hair, dragging Harry along with her. "Molly, it's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well. And this must be your son. What a handsome boy you'll grow up to be, Harry."

"Thank you, M'am," he politely said.

Mrs. Weasley gestured behind her. "This is my youngest son, Ron, and my only daughter, Ginny."

Harry looked at a boy with white hair that was already taller than him. Ron shuffled his feet and kicked the ground, not meeting Harry's eyes, as if this was the last place he wanted to be. He then looked at the girl, Ginny.

When their eyes met, the world all around him flashed and gone was the boring black, whites, and greys. Instead, there was a multitude of other shades. And he saw the white hair Ron and Mrs. Weasley both had was actually a different color. And Ginny had the same color hair.

He looked at his mum who sported a similar color but different somehow.

"Mum, what color is your hair?" Harry wondrously asked.

"Red, Sweetie," Lily answered, confusion clouding her voice.

"So, that's what red looks like? Why is your red different from Ginny's, Ron's, and Mrs. Weasley's?"

His mum and Mrs. Weasley's eyes both widened.

"You can see red?" Lily asked.

Ginny stared at the sky. She pointed up at it. "What color is that?"

"Blue, Dear."

"It's amazing," Ginny squealed.

"It's not fair. Why does Ginny get to see colors before me? I'm older!" Ron whined petulantly.

Mrs. Weasley rested a hand on her chest. "Because Ginny was lucky enough to find her soulmate so young.

Lily copied Mrs. Weasley's stance. "I can't believe it. I thought he might meet his soulmate in school likes James and me; I never thought they'd find each other so young."

Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for my baby girl," she gushed.

Ginny and Harry were both exploring their surroundings, taking in the myriad colors of buildings, signs, and even things like dirt and bugs.

"I wonder what color this is called," Harry said as he pointed at a small bug that was crawling on the ground."

Lily came over. "That would be brown."

Harry looked at Ginny with her hair—her _red_ hair—he reminded himself. "It's not as pretty as red."

Ginny stared at him. "You have the prettiest eyes," she breathed, "both you and your mum."

Harry looked at his mum. "We have the same eye color?" he asked.

She nodded. "Green. It's something you dad has always loved, and he was so grateful you inherited them. He always told me my eyes were his favorite thing about me."

Ginny and Harry grabbed hands. They might be young, but they knew what being soulmates met. "When can we see each other again?" they asked simultaneously, eager to make sure they'd be able to get to know each other in the years before they'd go to Hogwarts.

"We'll work it out," Lily promised.

They couldn't wait to spend time together, learning everything there was to know about each other.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 642)


	6. Hair Color

**Written For:**

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Blind a Dates  
 _Prompt - Write a soulmate!AU fic._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - If your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes colour too. / Prompt - (Dialogue) "Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?"_

 **Last Ship Sailing Competition II  
** _Prompts - (Word) flirt / (Word) half / (Idiom) the elephant in the room_

xXx

 **Hair Color**

When Harry first met Ginny, he always thought there was something about her. Even when she was a shy, stuttering mess with him, he saw some kind of spark in her. It pulled him, as if she was magnet, and he couldn't stay away.

The way she looked at him made him believe that she might feel the same way as well.

What he liked most about her was that although she admired the stuff he did while at school as the boy-who-lived—he couldn't help that trouble always seemed to find him, could he?—she never put him up on a pedestal and believed he could do no wrong. In fact, if he did do something wrong, she called him out on it and refused to let him get away with it like other girls might have.

He liked that she expected him to be better than he was because it made him work to be a better person.

He didn't know why she had that kind of influence on him, but he also didn't mind it.

As they got older, their innocent friendship morphed. They were still friends, but interlaced with their friendship was something more.

When they were together, they'd flirt with each other, unable to help themselves. Half of the time, Harry thought about what Ginny would wear that day or if her hair would be up in a simple ponytail or down, long tresses falling in subtle waves over her shoulders and down her back.

Although Hermione and Ron were his best friends, he thought he'd give them up if Ginny asked him to. He was sure he'd do anything for her if it would bring her a small amount of happiness.

Neither of them ever talked about the elephant in the room. They liked each other, but they never acted on it. Harry knew what his fear was, and he was sure Ginny shared it.

Everyone had a soulmate out in the world, and if Harry and Ginny began dating, but then one of them met their soulmate, where would that leave the other?

The last thing Harry wanted to do was hurt Ginny, so he thought it was best to not say anything at all. Better to remain friends that have nothing at all, right?

It would be three years later, when Harry was eighteen and Ginny seventeen, that everything would come to a head.

Harry was at the Burrow. He was downstairs with Ron and Hermione .The two of them were talking about the upcoming wedding, and Harry was nodding, doing to his best to act as if he was listening even if he was bored with the conversation.

Suddenly, there was a screech from upstairs, and then both Hermione and Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron dumbly pointed. "Your hair is purple."

"Really dark purple," Hermione added.

Harry fingered a strand and ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. "What is going on!?" he yelled.

Ginny came rushing into the bathroom, and his eyes widened at the sight of _her_ purple hair. She smiled. "Fred and George played a prank on me."

He pointed at her. "Your hair got dyed, and my hair dyed to match?"

She nodded.

"Wow."

"This whole time, my soulmate was right in front of me." She shook her head, marveling at her stupidity for not acting on her feelings."

"I feel like an idiot," Harry mumbled.

"That make two of us," she agreed. She cleared her throat and held out her hand. _"Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?"_

 _Harry took her hand. "It would be my pleasure."_

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 612)


	7. Timer

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - There's a timer on your wrist that counts down to the moment you meet your soulmate. / Prompt - (AU) Single Parent_

 **Soulmate AU Category Competition:  
** _Prompt - Everyone has a clock that count's down until they meet their soulmate_

xXx

 **Timer**

The numbers on his arm slowly moved backwards. Harry always watched it. He knew when he'd meet his soulmate by heart, but he always liked to double check the timer, to make sure it didn't change.

It _never_ changed.

And he knew it wouldn't change unless there was a twist of fate.

xXx

Ginny never thought she'd become a mother before she met her soulmate, but as she stared down at her three-year-old son in his zebra striped stroller, she couldn't say she regretted it.

The one night dalliance that happened almost four years ago had been a mistake. She had been lonely and depressed. And drunk. The latter was important when it came to the reason she had the encounter. All of her brothers had met their soulmates, and Ginny still had years to go.

She wanted to feel special and beautiful, and loved, even if it was only for one night.

They used protection, but it wasn't one hundred percent effective, and Ryan was the result of it.

Although Ryan's father turned out to be an asshole that wasn't interested in being a father, and a cheating asshole at that—if she had known he was married., Ginny would have found someone else to lose herself in—she loved Ryan with her whole heart, and she took to being a mother like a duck took to water.

She still waited anxiously to meet her soulmate, always looking at her timer as the day neared.

She loved being a mother, but she worried her soulmate would have a problem with it. Would he be okay with being a stepfather to another man's child? Would he think she was a slut, not worthy of him?

She had to hope that whoever her soulmate was would understand. Ginny couldn't imagine loving anyone who didn't understand, so she didn't believe the universe would put her with someone that would react poorly.

Or at least, Ginny sincerely hoped the universe had better taste than that.

xXx

It was the day. The day he had been waiting for. Harry was in a shopping mall, his eyes glued to the wrist that was counting down.

He stopped and held his breath as the timer got closer and closer to zero.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

Harry looked around his surroundings, looking for a girl that was also focused on her timer.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Just then, a stroller ran over his toe and he yelled in pain and surprise.

The woman, a very pretty redhead, stumbled. She tore her gaze away from her own wrist and gasped, "I am so sorry."

Harry smiled, his heart fluttering. "I'm Harry Potter."

She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

He looked at the stroller and the toddler that was within it. "Who's this handsome little boy?"

"Ryan," she paused and then hesitantly elaborated, "my son."

Harry met her eyes and saw the worry. "Well, I don't have much experience with kids, and I'm not sure how good I'll be with him, but I'm willing to learn."

She smiled, and her posture relaxed. "That's all I ask for."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 527)


	8. Body Swap

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - When you turn a certain age, you swap bodies with your soulmate for one day of the year._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Clown Day _  
Prompt -_ _Write a fic with the setting: Circus_.

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Paediatrician  
 _Prompt - Write about a child-like character._

 **Soulmate AU Category** Competition:  
 _Prompt - Once you turn a certain age/one night a year you swap bodies with your soulmate for one night and you have a limited amount of time to leave/collect clues to their identity_

xXx

 **Body Swap**

Eighteen-year old Harry Potter woke up. He stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He knew what today was. When the dominate partner turned eighteen, he swapped bodies with his soulmate, and he had to gather clues to find out who the other person was.

It was time to find out his destiny. First thing first was to find out where he was. He slowly sat up and crinkled his nose as he took in the surroundings. There were balloons and frilly outfits everywhere. It looked like his soulmate was a bit of a slob.

He stood up and nervously made his way from the bedroom. He wanted to get to a mirror so he could see what he, or _she_ —his soulmate looked like.

Instead of finding a mirror or a bathroom, he came across a lot of men who looked very much alike. "There you are, Gin. Sleeping in, are you?"

Harry blinked. "Is Gin my name? Kind of odd, isn't it?"

The men exchanged looks. "Um, Ginny, are you okay?"

Harry smiled widely. "My name is Harry. Not Ginny."

"You're her soulmate."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "So, where am I, and who are you?"

The stockiest one stepped forward. "First of all, my name is Charlie, and all of us are Ginny's brothers."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow, big family. I think I'll like that. I grew up with an aunt and uncle, and I was never really close to them."

Charlie nodded. He pointed to everyone else and named them. "This is Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. And second of all, you're at a circus."

"A circus?"

"We're a circus family. Gin is an acrobat. We actually have a show tonight, so we need to figure out what to do."

Harry was forgotten as the brothers discussed the current development.

Harry almost squealed. He had never been to a circus before. He clapped his hands and quickly ran down the hall, eager to see everything. He left the living quarters—they were a lot more spacious than he would have thought they'd be—and saw a big tent.

He eagerly went inside and gasped at the elephants and lions he saw being prepared for the evening's show.

"Wow," he breathed.

He quickly ran to the elephant. "Hey, Sweetie. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Are you Ginny's dad?" Harry asked. The men did look a lot like Ginny's brothers.

The man narrowed his eyes, but then understanding lit them up. "Yes, I am. Arthur Weasley, and who am I speaking to?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well, wherever my daughter is, I'm sure she'll make her way back here."

Harry clapped his hands. "I can't wait to meet her, but can I pet the elephant?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Go right ahead."

Harry reached out and enjoyed touching the rough body. The elephant didn't seem too impressed, though.

It was almost six hours later, and Harry was still running around like he was on drugs, when he saw his body walk in.

Harry stopped and stared.

His body stopped and stared.

"Harry Potter," Harry's body said, and it all kinds of creepy.

"Hello, Ginny Weasley."

As if she read his mind, she said, "This is weird."

Harry nodded.

"I met your family. Lovely people," she sarcastically drawled.

"Your family is great," Harry sincerely said.

She smiled, even though it was his face. "I can't wait until we switch back."

"Either can I because I would much rather look at you instead of me."

She blushed. "I would like that too."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 592)


	9. Red String

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Red-String-Of-Fate - The red string attached to your finger leads to your soulmate. Prompt - (AU) Squib_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Soap Opera Party  
 _Prompt - Write about someone else's NOTP. (_ **Jade Vivian Neris de Silvera's NOTP is Ginny/anyone)**

xXx

 **Red String**

Harry stared at the red string that only he could see. It was how it worked with soulmates. One could only see the string that was attached to them. After all, finding a soulmate was a private matter.

His uncle's laugh was ugly when he deposited Harry at the train station, and Harry understood why. There seemed to be a Platform 9 and Platform 10, but there weren't any visible signs of Platform 9 3/4.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to that tidbit of information, though. His gaze was solely focused on his string that seemed to be glowing brighter.

He gulped and his eyes followed the string. He gasped when his string went into a girl that seemed to be his age. The girl blinked owlishly, staring at him with awe-filled eyes.

Suddenly, a woman yelled loudly about Muggles, and Harry just knew these people were magical too. He slowly walked over to the family. "Excuse me, M'am," he greeted, even though his gaze was still fixed on the girl.

"Yes, my I hele you?" the matronly woman asked.

"Mum," the girl interrupted, "he's attached to my string."

The woman put a hand over her heart. "Oh dear."

"Without thinking, Harry brushed his bangs out of his eyes, revealed the jagged scar that marked him as famous in the magical world.

The family gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!" a boy that was his age exclaimed.

"My soulmate is Harry Potter?" the girl asked wondrously.

"Dear, there's something you should know about my daughter, Ginny."

Harry cocked his head and patiently waited.

"I'm a squib," _Ginny_ quietly admitted.

Harry blinked, not understanding the term.

Ginny's mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "It means she comes from a magical family but doesn't have magic. The reverse of a Muggle-born, a person who comes from a non-magical family but has magic."

"So?" Harry asked.

"Squibs are frowned upon in the wizarding world, and—"

"I don't care," Harry interrupted. Normally, he wouldn't have been so rude to an adult, but he really didn't care. "Ginny is my soulmate; that's all that matters. It will be harder since we won't go to school together, but I'm not walking away." He wasn't sure where his bravery came from, but it felt right to stand by Ginny, no matter what others might say.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

Harry stared at her. There was a reason she was his soulmate, and he wouldn't turn his back on what fate decided for him.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 415)


	10. Marks

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You have a mark (can be a symbol/picture/anything you like) on your body. Your soulmate will have a matching mark. Prompt - (Object) Invitation_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW After Joey and Rachel Kiss  
 _Prompt - Feature two couples in your story._

xXx

 **Marks**

Harry got an invitation in the mail to Ginny's wedding to Dean. His heart cracked as he read it. Still, he RSVP'd. He couldn't skip it, no matter how much he would like to.

He knew Ginny and Dean weren't soulmates, but neither of them had any luck in finding the one they were meant to be with, so they settled on each other.

It was the same reason Harry and Parvati got together. He shouldn't feel jealous about Dean getting Ginny. He had Parvati, and she was great. She was pretty, and fun and just great. Of course, Harry wished Parvati was a little more interested in Quidditch, and maybe giggled less—that high-pitch giggle always grated on his ears—but those were her only faults.

When he and Parvati went to the party to celebrate the long awaited engagement, Harry tried to smile and mean it. He glanced at Parvati and noticed she too was fighting a grimace.

Her eyes kept drifting to Dean, and that was when Harry realized he and his girlfriend were the same when it came to their feelings. It made the whole engagement announcement even more bittersweet.

Parvati had gone to get a drink when suddenly there was a loud screech. Harry, Dean, and Ginny both went running and came upon Parvati picking herself up on the floor and trying to brush dirt off of her shirt.

She lifted the hem of her shirt slightly, and Dean's eyes widened. "What's that on your stomach?"

Parvati didn't even have to look at it. "My mark. Why?"

Dean lifted his own shirt, just enough so they could all see the mark.

Parvati gasped. "A pen?"

Dean nodded, and they eyes devoured each other.

Harry and Ginny stared at the scene.

"I think you just lost your fiancée," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she agreed, but she didn't sound too broken up about it. She faced Harry. "Out of curiosity, what's your mark?"

Was it his imagination, or was there a tinge of hopefulness in his voice. "A circle of fire. Yours?"

She didn't verbally answer. She reached for the neckline of her shirt and pulled it, exposing her shoulder.

"A circle of fire?" Harry gasped, unable to believe his good fortune.

She nodded, a wide smile on her face.

He grinned.

Parvati and Dean must have noticed the exchange because Parvati's happy laugh interrupted the moment.

Harry and Ginny tore their gazes away from each other to look at the other pair.

Dean clapped his hands on Harry's back. "You and Parvati, and Ginny and I might not have been soulmates, but if it wasn't for us pairing up with the wrong people, the four of us might never have found the right people."

They all agreed with his sentiment.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 467)


	11. Potion

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - A potion or blood ritual reveals your soulmate._

xXx

 **Potion**

Every sixth year is required to make the potion. If they do it correctly, their soulmate is revealed. If they don't do it correctly, they have to keep trying. The tradition was bo one is allowed to help them, and that hadn't changed. The only way they discover their soulmate is if they can make the potion by themselves, or their soulmate can. Then again, if they're relying on their soulmate to do the potion, and that person happens to be younger, they might be forced to wait a year or more.

Harry wasn't the best in Potions, and normally, he'd be worried that he wouldn't ever be able to find out who his soulmate was. Thankfully though, he had the Half-blood Prince's textbook, so he was certain he'd soon have his soulmate's name.

Professor Slughorn walked around, studying the completed potions. "Miss Bones, your potion is pink, and it should be blue. I'm afraid you'll have to try again."

Susan slumped, disappointed, and Hannah compassionately patted her back.

"Miss Abbotts, you potion is slightly too dark, but you'll still get a vague image of your soulmate if you wish to drink it."

Professor Slughorn continued walking around. Hermione, of course, got the go ahead, and then he came to Harry's cauldron. Professor Slughorn nodded. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Yours is the exact shade of blue that it should be."

He looked around at the class. "Everyone who has been given the okay may now put the potion in a vial and drink it. You'll soulmate will be revealed. I'm warning you, though, that if your potion is off a bit in shade, the image will be cloudy, and you may not be able to tell who it is."

Harry didn't waste any time. He quickly scooped his in a vial and tossed it down his throat, grimacing at the taste.

An image flashed in his brain and warmth filled Harry. He knew he had been looking at her differently all year, and now he knew why.

When they were dismissed from class, Harry hurried to the Quidditch Pitch, sure she'd be there.

He saw her on the bleachers, and he rushed to her. He forgot all about her boyfriend because now he had the right. He took her hand, and pulled her up.

"Harry," Ginny said, pulling her hand from his grip, "what is it?"

"I had to do the potion today."

She didn't have to ask which potion it was. "And?" she asked, and was it his imagination or did it come out as a breathy whisper.

His answer was to kiss her.

She stiffened slightly at first, but then her arms wound around his neck.

When Dean came upon them, they jumped away guiltily, but he just held up his hand. "It's okay. I know you did the potion, Harry. It's my turn next week. Wish me luck on succeeding my first try."

"Good luck," Harry and Ginny chorused.

They looked back at each other when Dean trudged off.

"Finally," Ginny sighed, and then she kissed him again.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 511)


	12. Place and Time

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You are born with a place and time on your skin and nothing else (That means no year or anything)_

xXx

 **Place and Time**

 _Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts. 11:33 PM_

For the longest time, Harry had no idea what Hogwarts was. When he tried asking his Aunt Petunia, she got a sour look on her face and then smacked the back of his head. He took that to mean to never ask the question again.

So, he stayed quiet. He continued to stare at his inner thigh, but he never uttered anything about it again. He would eventually learn what Hogwarts was; it was only a matter of time.

X

He stared at the letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry grinned widely. He now knew the place. Unfortunately, the time could happen any month, any day, any _year_.

He slumped, the smile leaving his face.

He wondered if everyone else went crazy, wondering when it would happen. How did _they_ deal with the suspense of never knowing when the fateful day would be?

X

All throughout school, Harry periodically went to the Astronomy Tower. He made sure to be there at 11:33 PM. Some people were there, but when he asked, they were quick to say the words on their skin didn't match his. He also came across many couples, looking for a private place to kiss.

He sighed. For the first six years of his schooling, he hadn't had any luck. Next year, he wouldn't even be at Hogwarts, too busy with the Horcrux hunt.

He didn't even know when he'd get back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't ready to give up hope. Everything else was crumbling around him, but his soulmate was out there. The words hadn't faded, so at least he knew his perfect match was still alive.

With Voldemort running around, that meant something.

X

He didn't pay attention to the time when he got to the Astronomy Tower. "Harry?"

"Ginny?"

"You're going to face him, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Be careful," she whispered.

He turned to leave, but something—maybe hunch—stopped him. "Gin, do you by any chance know what time it is?"

"11:33," she answered quickly.

He looked at her. "What does yours say?"

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "If you're asking, then I think they match yours."

"Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts. 11:33 PM?"

She nodded.

"We'll talk after I win."

Because now Harry was sure he'd win. He couldn't afford to _not_ win, not when he had a soulmate waiting for him.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 399)


	13. Compass

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You have a compass on your arm that leads you to your soulmate._

xXx

 **Compass**

Harry stared at his arm as he followed behind Hagrid through Diagon Alley. His compass was going crazy.

He knew it meant his soulmate was nearby, which probably meant his soulmate was also magical. He stopped walking.

Hagrid continued walking a few feet before he realized he was no longer being followed. "'arry, what's the matter lad?"

Harry continued looking at the compass. It kept pointing him in the direction of a shop that had a sign that read 'Apothecary.' "What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the shop.

"We'll get your potion supplies there," Hagrid said, "but you don't want to go in there. It'll be boring for you. I'll get them for you later, but we should go get you fitted for your robes."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the door. "I need to go in there." He ignored Hagrid's shout as he walked towards the door. He put a hand against the glass before he lightly pushed the door open.

He sniffed, and it smelled odd, but considering this place sold potion ingredients, he wasn't that surprised.

He stared at his arm and followed the compass, paying attention to the direction the needle constantly pointed in. It led him to the back of the store, to a large gathering of redheads.

A young girl was also looking at her arm and as Harry stopped in front of what was obviously a family, the girl looked up.

Their eyes met. Brown clashed with green, and Harry felt like the breath was knocked out of him.

The two of them walked up to each other. The girl ignored an older woman's cry of "Ginny!"

He looked at her arm, and she looked at his.

Their needles were pointing to each other.

She smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

His heart fluttered. "Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't comment on his scar or what he was famous for, a reason that was stupid since he couldn't even remember it, and it caused him to be an orphan. Instead, she took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's very nice to meet you."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 355)


	14. Pain Felt

**Written For:**

 **In this AU, Harry never experienced a Dementor on the train.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You can feel pain when your soulmate feels pain. / Prompt - (Setting) Hospital_

xXx

 **Pain Felt**

Harry slowly wakes up. "What?" he mumbled.

A firm hand grabbed his. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What happened?"

"There was a Dementor at the Quidditch match, and..."

"And I fell off of my broom."

Hermione bit her bottom lip but nodded sadly.

"Did we win?"

"No. Diggory tried to ask for a rematch, but it wasn't accepted. Um, that's not all, though."

"What else could have possibly happened?"

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Oliver. "Mate, your broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow.

Hermione glared at the Gryffindor Captain. "That _might_ be horrible to some, and I'm sure Harry will miss his broom, but that wasn't what I was going to say." She turned back at Harry. "I was sitting next to Ginny, and when you started shaking and screaming on your broom, _she_ started shaking and screaming. It was as if she could feel your pain."

Harry's eyes widened. "When the Dementor came near me, I heard my mum's screams, and it felt like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

"I think Ginny experienced it." She pointed to the hospital bed next to his, and Harry turned his head to see the Weasley brothers crowded around the lone Weasley daughter on a hospital bed. She was moving, slowly waking up.

When she groaned and opened her eyes, Harry forced himself into a sitting position.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she waved her brothers' concern away. The only one she cared about was Harry. "Are _you_ okay, Harry?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"If you feel that every time a Dementor comes near, we have to do everything we can to keep them away from you. It was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced, and it was probably muted, so I can't imagine what you felt."

"Are we going to talk about what it means that you felt my pain?"

She arched an eyebrow. "We both know what it means. Why talk about it?"

He sighed. He wasn't surprised by her cavalier attitude. They would have to talk about it eventually, but it could wait for a bit.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 356)


	15. Touch

**Written For:**

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition:** You know your soulmate at first touch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You realise someone is your soulmate when you touch them. / Prompt - (Event) Reunion_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pinata Challenge  
 _Hard - Hermione Granger_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Tan  
 _Prompt -_ _Write a humour story._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:**  
 _Prompt - 199. (feeling) Elation_

xXx

 **Touch**

Hermione couldn't sit still.

Ginny watched with an amused smile.

Hermione noticed her best friend's look and self-consciously stopped her pacing. "What?"

"I've never seen you like this. So... carefree. So young. So _happy_."

Hermione blushed. "I just can't help it. I haven't seen him since my vacation with my parents to France. I never got along with someone so quickly before. I mean, you know how long it took me to make friends at Hogwarts, and I just clicked with Harry right away. I can't help but wonder how much better my schools years would have been if he attended Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons."

Ginny tilted her head. "There's no use playing with what-ifs. Your experiences at Hogwarts are what made you who you are, and that person is my best friend. If Harry had been at Hogwarts, you and I may never have gotten so close. The only thing that matters is he's coming for a visit, and I get to meet this amazing person."

Hermione started dancing again and Ginny laughed. It really was great to see Hermione so elated.

Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth. "He's Port-keying in, and that should be entertaining."

Ginny didn't verbalize her question, but her look said it all.

Through her laughter, Hermione managed to say, "You'll see."

Ginny couldn't wait. If Hermione liked him so much, then he must have been wonderful. Part of her felt just a tad jealous that her best friend was so taken with another friend, but that was the small, petty part of her. She was glad Hermione had connected with someone else, even if she only got to communicate with him through letters.

"Come on." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. "He's going to be here any minute."

They went outside of the house and waited near the spot he was supposed to land. After a few minutes, there was a sound, and then there was a boy flying through the air. Unfortunately, they had miscalculated where he would land, and he landed right on top of Ginny.

Ginny groaned as her body tingled.

"Wow," the boy muttered.

She felt very aware of the masculine body. Her senses were going haywire, and she wanted to hold him and never let go.

He started to back away, and she acted on her instincts, grabbing his upper arms and stilling him.

Green eyes met with brown.

"Um, Guys?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"I feel weird," he muttered.

"So do I, but it's a good weird. I'm Ginny, and you must be Harry. Considering how much Hermione has talked about you, I feel like I already know you."

He grin was a bit crooked but oh-so-beautiful. "She talked about you quite a bit as well."

"Um, Guys," Hermione tried again.

Harry quickly stood up and pulled Ginny up with him. "Hermione, it has been such a long time," Harry greeted. He pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug, not ready to let go of Ginny's hand just yet.

Hermione returned the hug and then backed away, looking shrewdly at her two friends. "You two touched, and then you both went weird. Let my guess. My two best friends are soulmates."

They shared grins over looks that made Hermione feel kind of gross, like she was spying on an intimate moment. "Okay, just so we're clear, I do not want any details about what you two do in the bedroom. Deal?"

They laughed and chorused, "Deal."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 575)


	16. Talent

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You share the same talents as your soulmate_ _/ Prompt - Dialogue: "Do you have something to say?"_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Talent**

Harry glared at Ginny.

Ginny crossed her arms and shot him an unimpressed look. "Do you have something to say?"

"I won."

"Really? Because I thought it was tie. After all, we both wrapped our hands around the snitch at the same time."

"My hand was under yours."

She shook her head. "I never knew you were such a sore loser."

"I didn't lose," he retorted.

She smiled. "Maybe, but in your eyes, you might as well have. Why does it bother you so much that I'm as good of a Seeker as you are? I mean, one would think you'd like that perk of being soulmates. After all, I can give you real competition, definitely more competition than Malfoy ever give you. One would think you'd enjoy someone that was actually a challenge instead of always having an easy win."

His shoulders slumped. "You're right. I should be happy that there's someone that will make me work harder, and in effect, make me become a better seeker."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "Then what's wrong?"

"Being a talented Seeker made me special, especially since I was the youngest in a century at Hogwarts. You're just as talented, though, so now I'm no longer special. I guess I just miss being special for something I can actually do instead of what happened to me as a baby."

Her eyes softened. "First of all, you're still the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts and no one can take that away from you. Second of all, you are special. You are a talented Seeker, but you're also good in Defense, so good that you helped train an army. I think that makes you pretty special. Not to mention I love you, and that makes you even more special."

He laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"And _that's_ my job."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 317)


	17. Eyes

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Seeing through soulmate's eyes / Prompt - (Spell) Imperio_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Eyes**

Ginny watched through Harry's eyes.

The dark-haired girl twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "So, Harry, you and me. Dinner Friday night. What do you think?"

Ginny wanted to take control and hex the girl into oblivion, but she couldn't do that. She just had to sit back and watch it unfold before her very eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"I know you like me," the girl said, putting her hand on his chest and fluttering her eyelashes in a way she thought was alluring.

To Ginny, it just made it seem like the girl had a nasty twitch.

Harry took the hand that rested uncomfortably on his chest and pushed it off of him. "First of all, I have a girlfriend. Second of all, everyone knows I have a girlfriend. And third of all, I find it very unattractive when girls hit on guys they know is taken."

Ginny felt like grinning in pride. Harry had been so forceful, but still polite. (Even if the girl didn't deserve politeness.)

The girl scowled. "Why would you choose _her_ over _me_?"

"Again, three things. First, Ginny would never think about trying to steal another girl's boyfriend. Second, I've known her for years, so she knows all of my flaws and loves me despite them, and vice versa. And third, she's my soulmate. My perfect match. Why would I want anyone less than my complete equal?"

The girl stomped away, and now that the show was over, Ginny concentrated. And the next thing she knew, she was no longer seeing the world through Harry's eyes.

The next time the young couple saw each other, Ginny through her arms around Harry's neck and planted a huge kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend in the world."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 303)


	18. Telepathic

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You can talk to your soulmate in your mind. / Prompt - (Word) Overmorrow_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Telepathic**

Aunt Muriel clapped her hands when Ginny and Harry walked into the Burrow. It was the happiest Ginny had ever seen her, even if she had the normal sour look still on her face.

"Hello, Aunt Muriel," Ginny greeted, forcing a simile onto her lips. "You're here early."

Muriel waved her hand. "Nonsense. Your wedding is overmorrow, so I think I'm right on time."

Harry had a weird look on his face.

Sure enough, she heard his question in her head.

 _'Overmorrow? What?'_

Ginny explained her aunt through their minds. _'Overmorrow in an old English term that means the day after tomorrow. For some reason, she mixes up current English and modern English. She's done it ever since I can remember.'_

 _'You know that's odd, right?'_ Harry telepathically asked.

Ginny squeezed his hand as she fought down a laugh. _'Of course I know it's odd, but just don't say so. Aunt Muriel might not be a Weasley, but her temper is just as bad as any Weasley.'_

 _'Noted,'_ Harry answered silently. He pasted on a big smile, the smile Ginny knew was fake because it was the one he used when he saw photographers taking his picture. "I don't think we ever formally met, but I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Miss Prewett?" It came out as a question because he wasn't sure if she was actually a Prewett or went by a different last name.

Aunt Muriel actually blushed. It was something Ginny never thought she'd ever see, but it looked like the old lady was actually _charmed_ by Harry. Ginny glowed in pride. Her future husband could charm anyone, even a nasty old hag like her aunt. "Yes, my boy. Prewett is my last name, but you may call me Muriel."

Harry bowed his head respectively.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Great! Another man was after her soulmate. Well, Aunt Muriel better watch out because no one was taking her man.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 323)


	19. Creature

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Creature mates / Prompt - (Setting) An Office_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Creature**

Harry sat secluded in his office, but he looked up when the door opened. "Ginny?" he asked.

The beautiful redhead looked angry. Her hair whipped around her as magic rolled off of her in waves. "Sometimes, I hate what I am."

He stood up and slowly approached her, as if he was getting closer to a wild animal that might run away. "What happened?"

"I was singing near my lake." She didn't need to explain what lake as there was only one that she loved going to.

"Okay, but you know you're not supposed to sing out in the open," he lightly chastened her.

Ginny glared at him. "I thought I was alone. Suddenly, there was a man there, and then he was declaring his undying devotion to me and going on about how we'd be perfect together. I explained to him I already had my mate, but that didn't deter him, and he tried to kiss me."

Harry clenched his hands into fists. "He did? Please tell me you hurt him." Normally, Harry wasn't a violent person, but anyone making a move on his mate, brought out the recessive violent trait within him.

"Trust me, he won't be walking straight for a week," Ginny promised. "I just... I wish I could sing and not attract attention. I wonder if Fleur gets tired being part-Veela like I get tired of being part-Siren."

Harry walked to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sure she does. And that was why when she met your brother, a man that didn't lose himself to her allure, she grabbed him tightly and never let go. She knows how hard it is to find a guy strong enough to withstand her allure."

"Just like you've always been able to withstand my voice," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest.

"I guess it has something to do with us being mates. And that's why I always believed, and still believe, Bill and Fleur are mates. Everyone else is a drooling mess around her."

"Not you," Ginny reminded him.

"Why would I be when I have you?" Harry asked.

"Good answer."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 356)


	20. Past Lives

**Muggle!AU**

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - When you meet your soulmate, you remember your past lives together / Prompt - Dialogue: "She's different." / "You have no idea."_

xXx

 **Past Lives**

Harry and Neville were walking into a coffee shop when they bumped into a girl that was walking out at the same time.

Brown eyes met emerald eyes.

The pretty redhead blinked before she blushed and ran away, leaving Harry staring after her.

Neville tilted his head in confusion. "She's different."

Harry swallowed as memories washed over him. "You have no idea."

X

 _Jenny looked at him from underneath lowered eyelashes. "I can't be with you."_

 _Harold tilted his head. "Why? Because I have money and you don't? Don't let that separate us."_

 _"I'm a prostitute!" Jenny exclaimed. "You deserve better," she finished in a whisper._

 _Harold took her hand. "But I love you. And that's all that matters. Everything else, we'll figure out. As long as we're together, everything will be okay."_

X

 _Miss Nestle looked up from her paperwork. "Mr. Darwin, may I help you?"_

 _"Yes, I know I'm a new teacher here, and I may be overstepping my bounds, but I think you're very pretty."_

 _She smiled. "You sure a sweet talker, arn't you?"_

 _"Is it sweet enough to get you to go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully._

 _"Yes."_

X

 _Two figures huddled underneath a dirty bridge._

 _"Do you think we'll ever have a home?" Mason asked._

 _Nikki rested her head on her companion's shoulder. "I hope so, but at least we have each other."_

 _Mason nodded. He couldn't imagine his life without Nikki, and he would always be thankful for her presence at his side._

X

"Um, Nev, I know we had plans, but I'm going to bail. Suddenly, there's something else I much rather do."

Neville smiled knowingly as Harry chased after the girl. He knew the signs; after all, he had experienced the same thing when he met Luna for the first time.

He knew Harry was losing hope that he would ever meet the person perfect for him, and Neville was glad that it finally happened for him.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 328)


	21. Count Up

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You have a clock that counts up from 0 until you meet your soulmate. / Prompt - Dialogue: "We'll make time stand still." / (AU) Chef_

xXx

 **Count Up**

Harry walked into the restaurant. He waved shyly to the one who hired him. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. I'm reporting for duty."

Bill Weasley nodded approvingly. "You're on time. Good. Usually, we've kept this a family business, so I hope I won't regret hiring someone outside of the family."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised.

Bill nodded and gestured for him to follow. "You will be working under my sister, the Head Chef." He stopped suddenly and gave him a careful look. "You don't mind taking orders from a girl, do you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good. You aren't the first person we've attempted to hire outside of the family and the previous try did everything he could to take charge, not understanding the phrase 'working under.'"

Harry found himself making another promise. "You won't have that problem with me."

The men went through the swinging doors, into the kitchen. It was pretty empty, except for a lone redhead girl

And just like that, the timer on Harry's wrist vibrated.

The girl looked down at her wrist in surprise.

She looked up and her eyes ignored Bill, in order to land on Harry.

Harry found himself smiling. "Hi."

The girl walked away from the sink and toward him. "Hi. Got to admit, never thought I'd meet you at work."

"Never thought you'd be my boss."

She glanced at her timer and Harry mimicked the action. His timer was frozen.

"I'm a little scared," she admitted.

"Me too. I'm Harry."

"Ginny."

Harry walked closer. "Is it just me, or is time moving slower?"

Ginny laughed. "It's not just you, but don't worry. We'll make time stand still."

Harry reached towards her and lightly touched her cheek. "I can't wait."

Bill chuckled, forcibly bringing them out of their own world back into the _real_ world. "My instincts told me I should hire you. Good thing I listened."

"Good thing," Harry and Ginny chorused.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 324)


	22. Dreams

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You meet your soulmate in your dreams. / Prompt - [Dialogue] "I'll miss you when I wake up!"_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms  
 _Task 1 - Write a story in which the number 7 plays an important role._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
 _Het - HarryGinny_

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition:  
** _Task - You meet your soulmate in your dreams_ **  
**

xXx

 **Dreams**

The first time Harry met her, it was August 11, 1998. She sat under a tree, in a garden of flowers. He swallowed nervously as he approached her. "Hello," he carefully whispered, almost afraid to break the quietness of the atmosphere.

She tilted her head as she looked up at him. He wondered if she could actually see him or maybe the bright sunlight obscured her vision. "Hello. I was wondering if I'd meet you tonight."

Harry sat down next to her. "I remember feeling the same way when I turned seventeen, and then being sorely disappointed to go to sleep, dream a normal dream, and then wake up."

Her eyes were kind. "I'm sorry about your disappointment. But we're meeting each other now, right? Let's make the most of it."

His legs were crossed at the ankles. He wanted to exude the picture of confidence, but he wasn't sure he was pulling it off despite being the older one. "I'm Harry Potter."

She smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Ginny.

The most beautiful name that he had ever heard. And it matched the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

X

The second time they saw each other, it was August 18, 1998.

When Harry landed in the realm of dreams, he found himself in the same garden. He immediately went to the spot he had first met her. And she was sitting there, admiring the beauty all around her.

"Seven days? It has been seven days. Why? I've gone to sleep every night, expecting to see you, and I haven't."

"I don't know why," she admitted. "Seven is a magical number, though. Especially with my family. I am the seventh child. Maybe that's why."

Harry sat down with a pout. "I hate thee number seven."

"Trust me. I haven't always been fond of it myself. It's hard being the seventh child, especially when you're not only the youngest but also the only girl. Do you know what it's like to have six overprotective older brothers?" It was a rhetorical question because she already knew he was an only child.

Harry gulped. "I'm going to have to meet them, aren't I?"

Ginny laughed with her head thrown back as her red hair swung freely. "Well, yes, if you want to get anywhere with me, you'll need to go through them. Don't worry, though. I'm sure they'll like you as much as I do."

His heart warmed at her simple declaration of 'like.' "I'd face down a hundred fire-breathing dragons if it meant I could be with you."

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Vows like that can make a girl swoon."

"Swoon. I'll catch you," Harry promised.

X

The third time they saw each other, it was August 25, 1998.

Ginny wasn't her usual happy self. She was frowning.

Harry sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"My brothers think it's weird that we haven't sought out each other in the real world. They think you're suspicious for not pushing for us to meet."

"So, they already don't like me?"

She rolled her eyes. "All of them are idiots. They're forgetting that there are two of us. You might not have pushed for us to meet, but neither have I. For some reason, in their eyes, it's only your fault. It's ridiculous!"

"I would love to meet you, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for it. I was just waiting for you to bring it up."

Ginny flicked her eyes away from a daffodil that she had been studying so intently. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I can see already that miscommunication is going to be an issue for us."

The rest of the dream, they spent talking about where to meet. When their surroundings began to fade, Harry said, "I'll miss you when I wake up!"

Ginny waved. "Don't worry. We'll see each other soon."

X

Harry opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, fierce determination on his face. Today, he would meet Ginny Weasley for real. And nothing, especially not being awake, would keep them apart.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 677)


	23. Power

**Written For:**

 **AU where Harry never went to Hogwarts, so he never met the Weasleys.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You're more powerful when you meet your Soulmate. / Prompt - (Spell) Reducto_

xXx

 **Power**

Ginny glared at the Death Eater. "Reducto!" she shouted at a brick wall next to the witch. It cracked, but her magic wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to the insane woman.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. "Poor little Weasel. Too weak to hurt me. This is going to be fun!" She grinned manically and aimed her wand at Ginny.

The redhead was fast enough to dodge out of the way of the sickly yellow curse. She wasn't sure what it would have done to her, but considering Bellatrix's joy when it came to torturing, it was best to not let any spells touch her.

She growled. If she didn't figure something out, she would be in real trouble.

All she could do was go on the defensive, putting her shield up when she knew it would hold, and dodging when she knew a shield wouldn't be enough. Her magic was growing weaker, though, as her exhaustion grew.

If she didn't figure something out, she'd be done for. As if someone was answering her silent prayer, a spell shot at Bellatrix from behind her.

She risked a glance. Her eyes met striking emerald eyes, and she felt a sudden surge within herself. She heard enough stories about soulmates to know what it meant. The slight widening of her eyes told her he felt a similar thing.

She grinned, feeling a sense of renewed hope. Maybe now...

She pointed her wand at the same wall and once again, she shouted, "Reducto!"

Bellatrix continued laughing, believing she was safe so not even bothering to try to get out of the way.

And the wall exploded, knocking Bellatrix to the ground.

Ginny and her soulmate—she would have to find out his name later—worked together to make sure Bellatrix was sufficiently restrained. Despite having never exchanged any words, they worked well together, like they should always be partnered together on the battlefield.

And when they were sure Bellatrix could no longer hurt anyone, Ginny turned to him. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. And you are?"

He opened his mouth, but Bellatrix's screams of rage interrupted him. He pointed his wand at the woman and put the silencing charm on her. Then he pocketed his wand. "Harry. Harry Potter."

Ginny smiled. "Well, Harry Potter, I have a feeling we'll become very, _very_ close."

He returned her smile. "I can't wait."

xXx

(word count: 396)


	24. Writing on the Arm

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Anything you write on your arm appears on your soulmate's arm. / Prompt - (colour) sea green_

xXx

 **Writing on the Arm**

 _What are you doing?_

The sea green writing appeared on her arm during her History of Magic class.

She smiled and took her own quill. She quickly wrote her response. _Trying to stay awake. How about you?_

For his part, Harry almost chuckled at the deep maroon words, but he quickly stifled it, not wanting to draw attention to himself. If she was trying to stay awake, she must have been in Binns' class. He tried to remember her schedule, but it was hard.

He thought about what to say, just as Hermione's yell of frustration penetrated his thoughts. Then his reply became easier.

 _Listening to Hermione threaten Ron._

Ginny actually laughed out loud, drawing curious glances from some, and annoyed glares (Binns and Slytherins) from others.

She quickly wrote her reply. _They should just kiss and get it over with._

Harry's answer was swift. _You know that's never going to happen._

Ginny nodded. Ron was stubborn but so was Hermione. They would never admit to liking each other until they were forced to.

Didn't they want to be happy, though? Didn't they watch Ginny and Harry together and wish for that closeness?

She hoped they'd get it together soon. The sexual tension was killing her, and she knew Harry wasn't faring any better.

They had an inane conversation on the arms for the rest of her class, and she forgot about her daily nap. That was okay. She'd much rather talk to Harry than sleep anyways.

The next time they saw each other, Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, and they continued the conversation they started on their arms. "So, Ron kissed Lavender, and I thought Hermione was going to hex both of them."

"She should have. My prat of a brother deserved it."

Ginny was going to ask him if they could always write during History of Magic. It made the class time go by so much faster.

xXx

(word count: 321)


	25. Half-Complete

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Your soulmate mark is only half complete and it completes itself when you spend time with your soulmate._

xXx

 **Half-Complete**

For as long as he could remember, Harry's soulmate was only a tree trunk. Whenever he spent time with a girl, he would glance at the mark, but it remained incomplete.

He thought Hermione might be his soulmate at first—because she had a similar mark, but instead of a tree trunk, it's was branches and leaves—but even when they became friends and started spending every day together, both of their remarks remained incomplete.

He didn't always see the marks on other girls, but his mark was in a very public place, so he assumed they'd say anything if theirs matched. And as his never finished itself, it didn't really matter if he couldn't see the other marks.

In fifth year, Harry began to see a change in his mark. It started when Ginny became a Chaser on the Quidditch team.

One day, he glanced down at his arm, and there was a branch on his mark. It was the first branch of the tree, the first step to its completion.

He didn't tell anyone because at the time, he still wasn't sure who his soulmate was. Ginny noticed his mark one day and had a peculiar look in her eyes, but she didn't say anything, so he brushed it off.

He did find that the more time he spent with Ginny, the more he enjoyed her company. And the tree continued to work o complete itself on his arm.

One day, towards the end of the year, Ginny walked up to him after Quidditch practice. "I decided it's finally time to say something."

He blinked. "Say what?"

She lifted up her shirt slightly and on her toned stomach, there was a soul mark, almost one hundred percent complete, and it was a tree that matched his.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked.

"I was so embarrassing when I was younger. When I had my childish crush on you. I never even thought you'd be my soulmate, and I cringe when I think back about my kid self. I didn't want to come across as that same girl, and I thought you might be disappointed with the truth."

Harry looked at his own mark and before his very eyes, it completed itself. Probably because Ginny had revealed herself. He looked back at her. "Ginny, I'm not disappointed. In fact, I like spending time with you. Frankly, I could have done much, much worse."

She smiled. "So, we already know each other as friends and housemates. Want to work on getting to know each other as soulmates?"

He took her hand. 'Come on."

xXx

(word count: 435)


	26. Vulnerability

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - You can only be killed by your soulmate. / Prompt: (object) suitcase_

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition:  
** _Only your soulmate can kill you (maybe you can still be killed by age/disease, maybe not, maybe you become vulnerable only after you lose your soulmate)_ **  
**

xXx

 **Vulnerability**

Harry stared at his suitcase. He and Ginny were getting ready to move in together. They both thought they were finally ready to make a real home together. It had been two years since the end of the war, and they ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Still, something slowed Harry. There was something he never talked about. Not with Ginny, not with Ron, or Hermione, or anyone else that he cared about in the wizarding world. And if he was going to share his life with Ginny, maybe it was about time he talked about some of his darkest days.

He took a deep breath, looked away from the suitcase towards Ginny, and said, "I always wondered why the Dursleys were never able to kill me."

Ginny gasped. She had never heard Harry speak so indifferently about anything, and he certainly never mentioned his childhood tormentors.

"You know, they used to punch me, kick me, starve me, and overwork me. And I remember that sometimes, when Dudley caught me in a game of Harry Hunting, he used to put his hands around my throat and choke me. But I never died. It was caused unbelievable pain, but I never died. I used to pray for death, but it didn't come. I always wondered what I did that I deserved that kind of endless torment. I thought that was my punishment for a crime I didn't even know I committed. At one time, I even thought it was punishment for my parents' death, and that was before I knew the _real_ reason behind their deaths."

"Oh Harry."

"I didn't know about soulmates and the rules of them. Not everyone has a soulmate, and some don't even meet their soulmate, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't soulmates. And even if they were, I'm not sure they would have told me the truth. It was only when I met your parents that I learned the reason I survived living with the Dursleys."

Ginny placed a hand on his cheek and brushed away a tear that he hadn't even realized he shed.

He slowly blinked and came back to myself, bringing himself out of the memories that still gave him nightmares sometimes.

He looked at her, his beautiful Ginny, his beautiful _soulmate,_ and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm not telling you this because I want pity."

"I know, Harry. You've never wanted pity, no matter what life has thrown at you."

"I just want you to understand me," he said.

She leaned towards him and kissed. "I do. And I promise that as long as I live, no one will _ever_ raise a hand to you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.

He hugged her back.

She closed her eyes, but she couldn't stop a thought from running through her mind. _'If I ever see those despicable excuses for human beings again, no one will ever be able to find their bodies.'_

xXx

(word count: 503)


	27. Hot and Cold

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Hot/Cold game. Maybe colours get brighter around their soulmates or the name gets clearer on their arm etc. / Prompt: (Dialogue) "You could always come home with us."_

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition:  
** _The closer you are to your soulmate the more aware of them you become, and you find them playing a hot/cold game; for instance, colours get brighter and brighter the closer you are and fade into grey when they're too far away_ **  
**

xXx

 **Hot and Cold**

Harry looked around his surroundings in awe. The colors...

There were brighter. Less grey. More colorful. More beautiful. That meant...

His soulmate was close. But there were so many people. There was no way for him to be able to pick out one specific person.

He overheard a loud woman talking about Platform nine and three-quarters and made his way over to a redheaded family, asking for help.

He noticed how the colors got even brighter until they could be called vibrant when he approached the family.

He smiled. His soulmate was a part of the family. His eyes continuously went to the girl, the only daughter, but he didn't say anything.

When he was safely on the platform, he noticed that while the sons all left, the colors didn't fade. That meant the girl was almost definitely his soulmate.

As he walked onto the train, away from Molly Weasley and her daughter, the beautiful colors began to turn back to a dull and boring grey.

It seemed the girl wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year. He would have to wait a whole year before he could see her again. It would be a long year. He had no idea how very true that statement was.

X

When Ginny finally came to Hogwarts—that was her name, Ginny—Harry couldn't be happier. He got to see colors so much more often, and he would never take for granted how amazing all of the different colors were.

She seemed as anxious to be near him as he was to be near her, and she was probably as addicted to colors as he was.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to grey during the summer?" Ginny asked one day, towards the end of the year.

One of the pitfalls of soulmates is the colors were only a permanent fixture after soulmates got married. Otherwise, they only got to see them when they were near their soulmate.

"I don't know. I never thought I'd like colors so much, but that was before I got to experience them. It will be hard having only black, white, and shades of grey again."

Ginny looked at him from underneath lowered eyelashes. Something about the way she looked screamed 'shy.' "Well, Harry, you could always come home with us."

Harry's heart thudded painfully against his chest. The thought appealed to him so much, but he didn't think it was possible. "Even if your parents were okay with that, I'm not sure Dumbledore would allow it. He said something about me needing to spend time at the Dursleys' house during the summer."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You don't know my mum that well. If she wants something to happen, she'll make it happen. And she likes you. I'm sure she'll talk sense into Dumbledore and make him see you should spend the summer at the Burrow."

Harry smiled. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Ginny nodded assertively. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up as well. "Come on. I need to write a letter to Mum. Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"My owl is your owl."

xXx

(word count: 522)


	28. Website

**Modern Muggle!AU**

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Soulmate finding agencies/matchmakers/websites etc. / Prompt: [Dialogue] "I also need to be a little more careful about what I say on this blog."_

xXx

 **Website**

Harry stared at the computer screen. "A matchmaking website? Really? You expect me to do this?"

"Come on. It will be fun. It's said that if you answer the questions, you'll be matched with your soulmate. What could be better?" his friend murmured excitedly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Really? If it's so great, why don't you do it?"

She grinned triumphantly. "I have done it. They just haven't found my soulmate yet, but I haven't given up hope."

Harry turned away from the computer screen to stare at Ginny. "Really? And you actually think it's going to work?"

"I have other friends who've done it, and they've met their soulmates. I believe in it, and aren't you tired of being lonely."

He sighed. He tried so much to find his soulmate, but he hadn't had any luck yet. "Yeah, I am."

"Then what's stopping you?" She gestured to the computer. "It's just questions. You have nothing to lose, so go for it."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Harry took the mouse and clicked 'begin.' He read through the questions, and Ginny watched over his shoulder as he answered each and every one of them.

Some of them were boring, like, what's your favorite color. Others were more important, like, what's your ideal romantic date. Still, Harry answered them all seriously. It wouldn't do him much good to anger Ginny.

She had a scary temper.

When he was done, Harry and Ginny turned on the television, and to their surprise, their favorite movie was playing.

"National Treasure," Ginny exclaimed with a clap.

They got comfortable on the couch and were soon lost in a movie they had seen so many times. About an hour into the movie, Harry's attention was diverted when his computer pinged, alerting him that he had a new email.

At the same time, Ginny's phone beeped, also notifying her of a new email.

They opened their email boxes simultaneously—Harry on the computer and Ginny on the phone—and they both shouted at the same time, "The website messaged me!"

They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Open it together?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "And read them together?"

Harry nodded.

Out loud, they read, "Dear Mr. Potter/Miss Weasley, we're pleased to announced that your soulmate has been located. Your soulmate's name is..."

They didn't speak the name out loud; they only turned to stare at each other.

And again, simultaneously, they said, "My best friend is my soulmate."

xXx

(word count: 411)


	29. Running Scared

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Soulmates in a world where the concept is so rare, they'd be banished/shunned/experimented on._

xXx

 **Running Scared**

Ginny hid in the dark alleyway as the rain pelted down from the heavens. She was so cold, but she knew she couldn't find shelter. She had to keep moving.

Her eyes continued to drift towards her ankle. The damning words were hidden by socks, but she knew what they said.

 _Harry Potter_

When she turned eighteen, she held her breath, hoping nothing would appear on her skin. As soon as the clock struck midnight, though, the words shimmered into view, telling her she had a soulmate.

She didn't think about anything. She put as many clothes as she could in a backpack, took some food, and a few important pictures, and left.

She didn't say goodbye to her family. She couldn't. If the name on her ankle was discovered, she'd be experimented on. Having a soulmate deemed her unnatural, Wrong. A freak. And not even human.

She would be treated like an animal. Actually, depending on which agency got a hold of her, she might have been treated worse than an animal.

Her only possible solution was to run away.

Ginny slowly moved to the alley's entrance. Her eyes narrowed as she saw someone, a boy, stumbling. She saw him touching the ground, trying to look for something. And then light hit some glass, telling her what the object was.

She winced when the glasses got kicked by an uncaring passerby, and she darted out into the busy sidewalk, picking up the glasses and handing it to him.

The boy smiled when he could see again. "Thanks."

Ginny looked at him, and she taken in by his beautiful green eyes. She said the only thing she could think of. "You're wet."

"So are you," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

The boy's eyes widened. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ginny's eyes widened. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after her. They had to get to safety. And fast.

xXx

(word count: 320)


	30. Mixing it Up

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - A mix of all: A world where everyone finds their soulmate in a different way._

xXx

 **Mixing it Up**

Ginny sighed. "Mum, how do you think I'll find my soulmate?"

"I don't know, Dear. It's different for every couple. Some have words on their skin, and others only see grey until they meet their soulmate. My and your father shared the same talent. It all depends."

She pouted. "Well, I don't have words anywhere on my skin, so it's safe to say _that's_ not going to be it. And I already see colors, so that can't be it either. I wish I just knew _how_ it was going to happen. Maybe then, the waiting wouldn't be so torturous."

"Honey, you'll find him. You just have to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient," Ginny whined.

No matter how much she completed, Molly Weasley continued ignoring her daughter. Molly remembered what it was like to wait to meet her soulmate; she could understand Ginny's frustration and no amount of soothing words would make her daughter feel better about the whole situation.

That night, Ginny closed her eyes and easily fell to sleep.

Her sleep was anything but peaceful, though. She got stuck in a nightmare, but it wasn't a type of nightmare she could ever remember having. A giant walrus of a man with a mustache was chasing a boy. The boy must have been her age, and he was running away from the man, terrified. "Please, Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry! I won 't do it again!" the boy screamed. Pleaded.

Ginny's heart hurt, and she wanted to reach out to him and help him. She wanted to protect him from the man that scared him so much.

But when she took a step forward to do just that, the world around her shimmered and disappeared, and Ginny's eyes slowly opened. She was back in her own bed. Her heart pounded at what the nightmare meant.

The next morning, she told her mum.

"It sounds like you and your soulmate are sharing dreams," Molly murmured sadly.

"That wasn't a dream. That was a nightmare! He was so scared. Is he in trouble in real life? That man has to be based on someone real, right? The boy called him Uncle Vernon. Mum, we have to find him. We have to help him. We have to save him!"

Molly nodded. Ginny was right. If her soulmate was in bad situation at home, it was up to them to make sure he got to safety. It wouldn't be easy; they didn't even have a name, but they would find him.

xXx

(word count: 419)


	31. Injury

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Romance Awareness Challenge  
 _Task - Free for all. Any soulmate idea you want to repeat or one that I haven't included._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event  
 _Prompt - (word) Homework_

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition:  
** _Task - You feel any injury your soulmate gets_

 **Hogwarts Life Challenge:** Stage 2  
 _Half-Blood -_ _Write about someone faced with a difficult situation._

xXx

 **Injury**

Five-year old Ginny was sitting at the table, watching her mother cook when a sharp pain almost knocked her out of her chair. She winced as she touched the back of her head. "Mum, it happened again," she cried.

Molly Weasley quickly left the counter and went to her daughter. She touched the spot that Ginny was touching. "Oh, Honey."

"Why does it hurt?"

"It means your soulmate is hurt. You have a bad bump on your head, so he must have hit his head or something."

Ginny frowned. "He hits his head a lot then."

Molly didn't want to scare her daughter, but it was odd that he got hurt so much. And it always happened around meal times. He could have been a clumsy child—that were certainly many children that were clumsy—but something made Molly believe it was more than that. Maybe it was Mother's Intuition.

Something wasn't right, but until they met this boy, there was nothing she could do to help him."

X

Harry stared at his skinned knee. His soulmate must have gotten hurt. Maybe she fell down or banged her knee. Or something like that.

His eyes widened as the scrape disappeared as if it had never been there. Almost like magic. He knew better than to say that out loud, though. The last thing he wanted was to feel Uncle Vernon's meaty hand around his throat. Again.

X

Eleven-year old Ginny was trying to do her homework, but she was distract by persistent pain.

She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered, but there was no one to hear her or answer her.

She thought about going to the diary and asking Tom, but she didn't want anyone to know about the kind of pain her soulmate seemed to regularly suffer.

She needed to protect his privacy.

X

Harry felt tired. Drained. He couldn't help but noticed that Ginny seemed to be feeling the same way as well.

Maybe there was something to that, but he couldn't muster the energy he needed to ask her.

Hopefully, the exhaustion would go away soon.

X

Fifteen-year old Ginny was faced with a difficult decision. After years of dealing with injuries that weren't her own, she figured out who her soulmate was.

She didn't know if Harry figured it out or not because Ginny never got hurt as much as he did. And despite him being pretty heroic and nice, he could be oblivious, so she couldn't count on him seeing what was obvious to her.

Her decision wasn't about whether she should tell him they were soulmates; she was going to do that no matter what.

She had a crush on Harry since she was eleven. She hadn't thought she stood a chance because Ginny had been sure some pretty blonde hair with enchanting blue eyes would wind up being his soulmate.

Now that she knew the truth, she wasn't about to keep quiet about it.

The difficult decision was whether she should tell him she knew about the abuse. Should she mention it or play dumb?

If she mentioned it, Harry might get defensive and lash out at her.

If she didn't mention it, he would never talk about it and it wasn't good to keep emotions bottled up.

What should she do?

xXx

(word count: 557)


End file.
